


Too Many Fellowships

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fellowship Theme Cliche, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo walks through Amon Hen, but encounters a massive group of fellowships, awaiting for his journey to get moving.This is my take on the Fellowship theme cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> I forgot who gave me the idea for this story. So please let me know and I will write that person’s name down. This story’ idea pretty much follows the cliché – which is pretty common – about when having a quest, there has to be a fellowship. So here it is.

Frodo Baggins, a curly brown-haired hobbit with bright blue eyes that reflected the sky and the sea, stood on the plinth. He was ready to make his decision today. If only…

ZOOM!

“What was that?” Frodo asked, leaping down from the rock he was on. It was rather short rock, almost towards the ground. “Ahem!” Sorry… “Well, anyway. What is that?”

Frodo was not seeing double. In fact, there were a whole slew of nine members in a fellowship… wait a second. There were too many Fellowships for this one quest. Large cats, too? Was he missing something here.

“What’s going on?” Frodo asked the large groups.

“Well,” said a catlike rodent. “My name is Timon. I’m a meerkat and I am in charge of this quest. And this lightning bug is my guiding light home.” He waved the silver lightning bug in the air.

“I’m Pumbaa. I’m a warthog,” said a reddish pig with long tusks and a black mane. “I’m also Timon’s bestest best friend.”

“So you’re like his Sam and he is me,” Frodo said, pointing out the two.

“Pretty much.” Timon said, skeptical.

“Why do you ask?” Pumbaa asked, curious. He changed the subject fast. “Ooh, ooh! Can we do the quest now?”

Frodo sneered. He hadn’t expected this at all. If only he could get out of here… and he was awake inside the tent at the Fields of Cormallen. “What a scary dream.”

“Mr. Frodo, are you all right?” Samwise Gamgee, a brown-haired hobbit and Frodo’s friend, asked.

“No. But… what is that?” Frodo asked, staring at nine dogs, who all started barking. Frodo screamed as loud as he could… his voice was hoarse… he was awake inside Bag End. There were no fellowships. No Sam. He was alone. He sighed. At least the dream was over. He hoped there would be just one fellowship, but then what he experienced was definitely one scary dream.

He hoped another dream wouldn’t come along, but then who knew. Right?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The part with Timon and Pumbaa acting like Frodo and Sam actually came from a painting done by Carnivorous Caribou. The dogs were inspired by the Muppets and OK Go’s music video “The Muppet Show Theme”.


End file.
